Titan's Dimention
by Shiro Akarui
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Erwin terkirim ke dimensi lain setelah kemunculan Titan Kolosal? bagaimana jika ia terlempar ke dunia ninja dan berhasil menemukan cara untuk kembali, tetapi dengan bantuan seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata putih yang dengan sukarela menawarkan bantuan dengan konsekuensi yang cukup berat? saya anggota baru, mohon bimbingannya. hope you like it. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Titan's Dimension**

**Chapter 1: Perpindahan Dimensi**

Terlihat sebuah bayangan hitam berlari menembus hutan yang cukup basah, membuat jalan menjadi licin. Bayangan tersebut berlari menerobos hutan, melompati dahan-dahan pohon sebagai pijakan, bergerak dengan kecepatan tidak normal, diatas kecepatan rata-rata dari seorang manusia. Bergerak menembus hutan tanpa takut terpeleset dengan kecepatannya. Didepannya terlihat sesosok bayangan lainnya. Hanya saja, bayangan tersebut bergerak lebih cepat. Bayangan pertama mempercepat langkahnya melihat bahwa bayangan yang dikejarnya bergerak lebih cepat darinya. Matanya yang putih tanpa pupil dengan vena menonjol di sekitar matanya terfokus pada sosok bayangan yang dikejarnya. Sosok yang telah mencuri sebuah gulungan penting bagi desanya, sebuah gulungan yang berisi sebuah jutsu terlarang yang sangat berbahaya, karena dapat memindahkan tubuh seseorang ke dimensi lainnya.

Sosok bayangan yang dikejar tadi sudah semakin dekat dengan sang pengejar, membuatnya mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berlari tanpa melihat arah, sehingga membawanya ke arah lahan terbuka, tempat yang cocok untuk menyerang, karena tidak adanya tempat persembunyian maupun tempat berlindung. Segera ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak melihat arah tujuannya, karena ia mempermudah pengejarnya untuk menyerangnnya. Segera ia berhenti berlari dan berbalik ke arah pengejarnya yang juga berhenti. Mereka saling menjaga jarak satu sama lain, menunggu serangan pertama diluncurkan.

Mereka saling menatap dengan tajam, mengamati celah yang diberikan musuhnya sekaligus menilai kelemahan musuhnya untuk menyerang. Serangan pertama pun diluncurkan, sosok yang dikejar, menggunakan jubah hijau dengan lambang dua buah sayap yang berwarna putih dan biru meluncurkan serangan pertama. Menggunakan peralatan aneh yang mengeluarkan tali sambil memegang dua buah pedang di masing-masing tangannya, ia meluncurkan dirinya terhadap pengejarnya. Mengayunkan pedangnya mengarah ke kepala sang pengejar, yang dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Kaget dengan gerakan musuh yang dapat menghindari tebasan pedangnya dengan mudah, membuatnya semakin meningkatkan serangannya, sehingga gerakannya menjadi kabur, tetapi tetap dapat dihindari pengejarnya dengan mudah, seperti gerakannya sudah diramalkan sebelumnya. Melakukan serangan terus-menerus lama-kelamaan melemahkan staminanya, membuat gerakannya melambat, sedangkan musuhnya tidak terlihat kelelahan sama sekali. Nafasnya masih teratur dan belum ada keringat yang terihat, padahal ia harus menghindari serangan cepat dan bertubi-tubi seperti tadi. Tidak ingin menyerah, ia berusaha menyerang sekali lagi, hanya untuk melihat usahanya gagal, dan ia malah menjadi orang yang terjatuh. Berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, tetapi tidak bisa, seperti sarafnya dihentikan. Ia menengadah dan melihat pengejarnya, seorang gadis berambut biru tua hampir hitam, bermata putih tanpa pupil dengan semburat lavender, dan mengenakan jaket kebesaran berwarna lavender putih dan celana biru tua, dan sebuah ikat kepala yang diikatkan di lehernya.

Sosok gadis sang pengejar mendekati sosok yang dikejar, orang yang telah mencuri sebuah gulungan terlarang dari desanya.

"Siapa kau dan dari mana asalmu?" tanyanya pada sosok yang terbaring tak bisa bergerak di tanah setelah bertarung dengannya.

".." sosok yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Baiklah, beralih ke pertanyaan lain. Apa tujuanmu mencuri gulir itu?" tanya gadis itu menghadapi jawaban diam yang diterimanya.

".." lagi, sosok itu terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis.

Gadis itupun hanya menghela nafas, ia berjongkok di hadapan sosok yang dikejarnya, mencoba membuka tudungnya untuk melihat wajahnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti sebelum berhasil menyingkap tudung sosok tersebut setelah mendengar suara, suara dari sosok yang terbaring itu.

"Aku sebenarnya bukan dari dimensi ini, aku sedang bertarung dengan titan, sebuah makhluk raksasa pemakan manusia bersama dengan teman-temanku saat cahaya menyilaukan muncul sebelum Titan Kolosal muncul, aku terkena cahaya itu dan terlempar ke dimensi ini. Saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan mencari cara untuk pulang, aku melihat perpustakaan, aku memasukinya, berpikir aku harus mengenal dunia ini untuk bertahan hidup sebelum mencari cara untuk pulang ke dimensiku. Saat sedang mencari buku yang berisi tentang dunia ini, aku tidak sengaja menemukan gulungan ini dan sedikit membacanya, saat kulihat isinya adalah untuk berpindah dimensi, aku mengambilnya dan akan menggunakannya untuk pulang ke dimensiku setelah kupelajari. Tetapi aku tidak pernah bisa melakukannya, karena aku tidak tahu chakra dan kemudian kau mengejarku karena mencurinya." Jelas sosok berjubah itu kepada gadis di depannya.

Terdiam sejenak, gadis itu kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang sosok berjubah. Mengira bahwa sang gadis tidak percaya dengan ceritanya dan akan membunuhnya, sosok berjubah itu memejamkan matanya menunggu kematiannya. Tetapi sesuatu yang hangatlah yang melanda punggungnya. Bingung, perlahan dibuka kedua matanya, melihat bahwa ia masih berada di tempat yang sama. Setelah perasaan hangat yang melanda punggungnya hilang, ia mencoba melihat gadis itu, terkejut bahwa tubuhnya berhasil digerakkan kembali. Melihat ke arah gadis yang mengejarnya, ia kembali terkejut melihat tangan yang disodorkan kepadanya, menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri. Menerima tangan yang ditawarkan padanya, ia berdiri dengan bantuan gadis itu.

Setelah hampir seharian mempelajari gulungan yang tadi sempat dicuri dan dikejarnya demi mendapatkannya kembali dan membawanya ke desanya, gadis pengejar tadi malah mempelajari jutsu yang yerdapat dalam gulungan rahasia itu.

"Aku sudah selesai mempelajari gulir ini, besok pagi akan kugunakan untuk membawamu pulang, semoga besok berhasil. Sekarang kita akan istirahat dulu, aku cukup lelah setelah berlatih mempelajari jutsu itu, selamat malam." Kata Hinata, gadis yang mengejar pencuri gulungan tadi yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.

'Tak kusangka gadis itu orang yang baik, ia malah menawarkan bantuan padaku yang sudah mencuri sesuatu yang penting bagi desanya.' Pikir sosok bertudung tadi. Ia terlarut dalam pikirannya memikirkan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi saat gadis itu menawarkan bantuan dan saling berkenalan.

_Flashback Mode_

Ia berhasil berdiri dangan bantuan gadis itu. Mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuannya, ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu lebih muda daripada dirinya, ia terkejut setelah itu. 'Gadis ini sangat hebat, ia berhasil mengalahkanku yang lumayan jauh lebih tua darinya, dan ia tidak terlihat lelah sedikitpun tadi, mungkin jika...' pikiran sosok berjubah itu terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang memasuki telinganya dari gadis itu.

"Namaku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Kupikir, aku ingin membantumu kembali menuju dimensimu, siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu kembali mengejutkannya.

"Aku Erwin Smith, ketua dari pasukan pengintai di dimensiku, tugas pasukanku adalah masuk ke daerah Titan, mengeksplorasi wilayah yang belum diketahui dan meneliti cara mengalahkan Titan." Ia menjelaskan kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan melihat Erwin. "bolehkan aku melihat gulungan yang kau ambil tadi, aku tidak akan mencurinya darimu, aku hanya akan mempelajarinya untuk kugunakan mengembalikanmu ke dimensimu." Katanya sembari menyodorkan tangan kanannya tanda meminta gulungan yang disebutkan tadi.

Setelah ragu sejenak, Erwin menyerahkan gulungan tersebut kepada gadis itu, melihatnya membuka gulungan itu dan mulai membacanya, lalu berlatih dengan mengangkat dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat.

_Normal Mode_

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, menatap kosong ke arah depan, melihat langit yang masih tampak gelap. Mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, ia menoleh ke samping, melihat ada seorang pria tidur bersandar di batang pohon di dekatnya. Mengerjap bingung, ia pun mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin, ia berjanji menggunakan jutsu dari gulungan yang telah dicuri pria itu, membawanya kembali ke dimensinya. Tetapi dengan sebuah konsekuensi, konsekuensi yang cukup berat. Ia harus ikut ke dimensi itu dan tidak bisa kembali ke dimensinya lagi, karena jutsu itu hanya bisa digunakan satu kali. Ia mengetahuinya, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk membantu Erwin, mengingat ia berfikir bahwa ia tidak terlalu dibutuhkan di dimensinya. Mungkin ia akan bisa lebih berguna jika ikut ke dimensi Erwin dan tidak akan ada yang akan mencarinya, ia pasti akan cepat dilupakan setelah ia hilang, dan ayahnya akan dengan senang hati akan mengangkat Hanabi sebagai heiress dikeluarganya, klan Hyuga.

Melihat bahwa pria yang ditatapnya bergerak, ia menduga bahwa ia akan segera bangun. Dan, dugaannya terbukti, karena Erwin membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap balik ke arahnya. Bangkit perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati Erwin yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Mengulurkan tangannya dan membantunya berdiri, ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah lahan yang lebih terbuka, mengangkat tangannya dan mengayunkannya ke depan, pertanda sebagai isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Mengerti dengan isyaratnya, Erwin menurut dan berjalan di belakangnya dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Setelah sampai di lahan yang terbuka, Hinata berbalik dan melihat kearah Erwin.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai jutsunya, berdirilah di sampingku, agar kau bisa ikut denganku kembali ke dimensimu." Kata Hinata kepada Erwin.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu dengan ikut?" Tanya Erwin.

"Aku juga akan berpindah ke dimensimu karena aku menggunakan jutsu itu. Itu bukan jutsu pengiriman, sehingga aku juga akan ikut tertarik ke dimensimu." Jelas Hinata.

"Baiklah." Erwin pun berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping Hinata yang segera melakukan segel tangan yang diperlukan untuk jutsu tersebut.

"Ninja Art: Jutsu Perpindahan Dimensi." Gumam Hinata setelah menyelesaikan segel tangannya. Segera, cahaya menyilaukan yang membutakan mata muncul dan menelan mereka berdua ke dalamnya.

Setelah cahaya itu memudar, mereka membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa mereka berada di dalam dinding Rose, dinding pertahanan kedua dari para Titan, dan menjadi yang pertama setelah dinding Maria ditembus. Hinata menatap sekelilingnya dan kemudian beralih ke Erwin.

"Inikah dimensimu?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Erwin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Berjalan-jalan di sekitar atau langsung kembali ke dimensimu?" Tanya Erwin setelahnya.

"Sebenarnya jutsu yang kulakukan tadi hanya bisa digunakan sekali dan aku tidak akan bisa pulang kembali ke dimensiku." Jawab Hinata dengan suara lirih.

Erwin menatap shock ke arahnya dan kemudian mendekatinya.

"Hm, bagaimana jika kau bergabung dengan pasukanku?" Tawar Erwin kepada Hinata.

"Hm.. Baiklah." Jawab Hinata mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arah Erwin.

* * *

Sekian chapter pertama dari ff ku yang pertama ini. Harap kalian menyukainya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk membantuku meningkatkan kualitas karyaku. Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Perekrutan Ere****n**** ke Pasukan Pengintai**

Hinata berjalan mengikuti Erwin menuju markas pasukan pengintai. Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk kastil, Erwin dan Hinata mendapat sambutan berupa tatapan tak percaya dan wajah bahagia dari pasukan pengintai. Setelah ucapan selamat datang dari para pasukan, Erwin dan Hinata akhirnya memasuki kastil. Mereka segera menuju ke ruangan tempat dimana biasanya diadakan rapat. Di sana mereka berjumpa dengan beberapa orang, salah satunya kopral muda Levi, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang dicukur cepak di bagian pinggirnya dengan mata hitam yang tajam, dan Hanji Zoe, seorang wanita berambut merah dan menggunakan kacamata.

Ruangan itu mendadak hening setelah Erwin dan Hinata memasukinya. Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap tak percaya bercampur kesenangan dan kecurigaan setelah melihat komandan mereka, Erwin berada di sana, di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka bersama dengan seorang gadis asing dengan rambut biru gelap panjang dan bermata putih tanpa pupil dengan semburat lavender yang mengenakan jaket lavender kebesaran dan celana biru gelap panjang. Mereka menatap Erwin dengan mata lebar seperti telah melihat hantu dengan dua kepala.

Menghela nafas pelan, Erwin pun menjelaskan mengenai kejadian yang dialaminya saat dirinya menghilang setelah munculnya Titan Kolosal dan memperkenalkan Hinata kepada para pasukannya. Setelah ditanyai ini-itu oleh para kadet pasukan pengintai, Erwin mengantarkan Hinata ke seebuah kamar tidur tempat Hinata akan tinggal. Mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata segera masuk ke kamar barunya dan pergi ke tempat tidur. Berbaring sambil merenung beberapa saat, ia pun terseret ke alam mimpi.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata terbangun sebelum matahari terbit. Beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mengenakan seragam pasukan pengintai yang kearin diberikan oleh salah satu kadet atas perintah Erwin karena sekarang ia adalah bagian dari pasukan pengintai.

Mendengar ketukan di pintu, ia berjalan ke sana dan membukanya. Mendapati dua orang pria, yang tidak lain adalah Erwin dan Levi yang merupakan bawahan setianya. Mengamati Hinata secara menyeluruh, Erwin mengangguk setuju melihat penampilannya.

"Hari ini kami akan ke penjara pasukan militer, kuharap kau bersedia ikut bersama kami, sekaligus pengenalan daerah ini." Terang Erwin menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya pagi itu.

"Tentu saja Komandan." Balas Hinata sambil mengangguk kecil.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Hinata berjalan disebelah Erwin yang membuat posisi Erwin diapit Hinata dan Levi. Selama perjalanan, Erwin dan Levi bergantian menjelaskan tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati. Tidak begitu lama, mereka sampai di penjara yang akan mereka kunjungi. Memasuki penjara, mereka menuju ke sebuah sel yang diisi oleh seorang pria muda.

Hinata mengamati pria di dalam sel tahanan itu, pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat gelap, tetapi ia tidak bisa melihat matanya, karena pria itu tengah tertidur. Penasaran, Hinata melihat ke arah Erwin yang sudah duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan oleh pasukan militer, sedangkan Levi berdiri di belakangnya, bersandar di tembok di belakangnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pemuda itu membuka matanya, ia tamppak terdiam sesaat sebelum sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Apa kau mempunyai pertanyaan?" Tanya Erwin tegas.

Pemuda itu tersentak sesaat, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah asal suara itu. Dilihatnya ada Erwin dan Levi bersama seorang gadis yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya, ia tampak seumuran dengannya.

"Anu ... di mana ... aku?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kau berada di sebuah penjara bawah tanah." Jawab Erwin. "Kau sedang dalam tahanan Pasukan Militer, tapi kami akhirnya mendapat izin bertemu denganmu walau hanya sebentar." Lanjutnya.

Erwin pun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan sebuah benda yang dipegangnya. Pemuda itu kembali tersentak dan memandang Erwin kaget.

"Kunci itu!" Serunya setelah melihat kunci pemberian ayahnya berada di tangan Erwin.

"Ya, ini adalah milikmu. Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti. Ruang bawah tanah rumahmu, rumah Dr. Jaegar di Shiganshina, ada rahasia Titan di sana, apakah aku benar?" Jelas dan tanya Erwin setelahnya.

"Ya, mungkin. Itulah yang dikatakan ayahku." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Kau melupakan itu dan ayahmu hilang entah kemana. Mengerikan, bukan?" Ucap Levi yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati percakapan antara Erwin dan pemuda tadi. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tetap diam memperhatikan.

Erwin yang mendengar ucapan Levi yang terdapat sarkasme di dalamnya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kopralo muda itu.

"Levi, kita sudah menyimpulkan dia tidak mempunyai alasan untuk berbohong." Katanya, sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda tadi lagi.

"Masih sangat banyak hal yang belum kita ketahui, tapi untuk saat ini, kurasa yang paling penting adalah tentang tujuanmu sekarang." Lanjut Erwin sambil menatap pemuda tadi.

"Tujuanku?" Tanya pemudda tadi cukup kaget.

"Untuk kembali ke rumahmu, kita harus merebut kembali Distrik Shiganshina di Dinding Maria. Ini akan lebih sulit untuk menutup gerbang yang rusakdi sana. Kami membutuhkan kekuatan Titan-mu." Jelas Erwin. Hinata yang mendengar kalau pemuda yang ditahan di dalam sel itu memiliki kekuatan Titan, biarpun ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Titan, ia dapat menduga bahwa hal itu cukup kuat, sangat kuat bahkan.

"Tampaknya nasib kamiditentukan oleh Titan sekarang. Titan kolosal, Armored Titan, mereka mungkin sepertimu. Tujuanmu adalah kunci di sini. Kunci untuk membebaskan umat manusia dari keputusasaan ini." Erwin kembali melanjutkan.

Pemuda itu kembali tersentak, kemudian sedikit menunduk di posisinya di tempat tidur. Lalu,

"Aku akan ... " Jawabnya.

"Jawablah dia, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Levi setelah pemuda tadi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Pemuda tadi mendongak, kemudian kembali menjawab,

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai, dan membunuh semua Titan itu." Jawabnya yakin.

Levi yang mendengarnya hanya menjawab, "Oh? Lumayan." Kemudian ia berjalan ke depan sel tempat pemuda itu dikurung.

"Erwin. Biar aku yang mengurus dia. Katakan itu pada atasan. Jangan salah paham, ini tidak seperti aku mempercayainya. Jika dia mengkhianati kita atau pergi mengamuk, aku akan membunuhnya tanpa ragu-ragu." Katanya sambil memandang pemuda tadi dari depan selnya.

Hinata dan pemuda tadi tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Levi.

"Orang di atas seharusnya tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu. Tidak ada yang cocok untuk pekerjaan ini selain akan menerimamu menjadi bagian di Pasukan Pengintai." Lanjutnya.

"Bersabarlah,kami akan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah ini, Eren." Kata Erwin setelah bangkit dari kursinya. Setelah itu Erwin beserta Levi dan Hinata kembali ke markas mereka,markas Pasukan Pengintai. Dan Pemuda tadi kembali tertidur.

Beberapa hari setelah kunjungan dari Erwin, Levi, dan wanita misterius yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Eren, ia dijemput oleh salah satu Mayor di pasukan pengintai, Hanji Zoe, dan Mike Zacharias, dengan tangan diborgol di belakang tubuh, dan dikawal oleh dua orang Pasukan Militer untuk mengikuti persidangan.

Sesampainya di sana, Eren memasuki ruang persidangan dan berlutut di tengah ruangan dengan tangan terborgol dan disematkan ke besi yang cukup panjang. Seluruh perwakilan dari setiap pasukan hadir di sana, termasuk dengan orang-orang pemuja dinding. Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang dan penyiksaan dari Levi kepada Eren berupa pemukulan dan tendangan yang tidak bisa dibalas oleh Eren sama sekali karena kondisinya, akhirnya pengadilan memutuskan bahwa Eren akan aman berada di bawah pengawasan Levi di Pasukan Pengintai.

Eren pun dibawa ke markas Pasukan Pengintai dan diobati oleh Hanji di sebuah ruangan. Di sana, Erwin, Hanji, Mike, dan Levi meminta maaf kepada Eren atas perlakuan Levi di persidangan, meskipun Levi tidak menyatakannya dengan jelas, tetapi dapat tertangkap bahwa ia meminta maaf kepada Eren. Hinata yang mengetahui bahwa Erwin telah kembali, masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Setelah melihat Eren yang memiliki beberapa memar di wajahnya, ia mendekati Eren dan memberikan salep buatannya kepadanya.

"Ini, oleskan ke lukamu. Ini adalah salep khusus keluargaku untuk mempercepat penyembuhan luka luar seperti itu. Ambillah." Kata Hinata kepada Eren.

Melihat bahwa Eren hanya diam dan memperhatikannya, Hinata mengambil sebelah tangan Eren dan memberikan salep buatannya kepadanya. Eren tersentak saat merasakan sebuah benda bulat ditangannya dan melihat benda tersebut. Kemudian, ia kembali memandang ke arah Hinata, wanita yang sama yang dilihatnya mengunjunginya di sel bersama dengan Erwin dan Levi.

"Anu, terima kasih, um ..." Katanya kepada Hinata.

Mengerti maksud Eren, Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. Terima kasih kembali, Eren. Selamat bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai." Kata Hinata, kemudian tersenyum kecil ke arah Eren.

Eren pun membalas senyum Hinata, ia kemudian mengoleskan salep tersebut ke lukanya dan segera lluka-luka itu mulai menutup dan beregenerasi lebih cepat dari biasanya. Orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu menatap takjub ke arah Eren kecuali Hinata yang sudah terbiasa melihat kejadian seperti itu, dan kemudian semua orang di ruangan itu berkumpul di dekat Eren dan mengobrol tentang Pasukan Pengintai dan salep pemberian Hinata.

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic-ku ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Markas Lama**

Keesokan harinya setelah Eren resmi menjadi bagian Pasukan Pengintai, skuad yang dipimpin oleh Levi akan dipindahkan ke markas bekas Pasukan Pengintai dulu yang terletak diluar dinding yang mengelilingi Distrik Trost. Mereka berjalan dari markas pasukan pengintai menuju ke markas lama ituu menggunakan kuda. Hinata juga ikut pindah karena Kopral Muda Levi yang akan memimpin Hinata dan Eren sebagai anggota baru.

Setibanya di sana, mereka melihat bahwa bangunan itu berupa kastil yang cukup besar dan sudah cukup lama ditinggalkan, terbukti dari rumput liar yang sudah panjang dan tumbuhan merambat yang menutupi bagian bawah dari kastil, serta tumpukan debu yang cukup tebal.

Setelah mengikat kuda mereka, mereka pun membagi tugas membersihkan kastil besar itu. Sementara itu, Erwin bersama dengan Mike yang berada di markas pasukan pengintai lainnya sedang membentuk sebuah rencana untuk melakukan sebuah ekspedisi besar ke luar dinding dalam waktu tiga puluh hari ke depan.

"Jadi, dalam 30 hari kita akan keluar dari dinding membangun benteng untuk rantai suplai?" tanya Mike yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Erwin.

"Tak kusangka misi ini melibatkan para prajurit pelatihan batu." Lanjutnya.

"Itu pun jika kita bisa meyakinkan para prajurit pelatihan itu." Jawab Erwin yang sedang membuat rancangan posisi pasukan untuk ekspedisi mereka.

"Menurutku itu terlalu terburu-buru." Tanggap Mike atas pernyataan Erwin.

"Kondisi Eren saat ini sedang tidak menentu. Kita harus cepat dan berhati-hati untuk membuktikan kepada para pejabat tinggi... Kalau tidak, kepolisian bisa membuat langkah tersendiri untuk..." Jelas Erwin yang terpotong oleh Mike.

"Bisakah kau membuka topengmu itu di depanku, Erwin?" Potong Mike atas penjelasan Erwin.

Erwin yang mendengarnya berhneti membuat sketsa posisi pasukan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mike. Lalu, Erwin tersenyum dan kembali menjawab.

"Kau selalu bisa mengendus sesuatu Mike." Katanya kepada Mike.

Mike pun mengendus udara sambil melihat ke arah Erwin.

"Tapi sayang sekali, kau tidak berbau apapun." Balasnya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu di waktu yang tepat." Jawab Erwin sebelum kembali membuat peta strateginya.

########

Setelah membersihkan kastil seharian, pasukan Rivaille (Levi) beristirahat di sebuah ruangan, mereka meminum kopi sambil berbincag.

"Kita mendapat perintah untuk bersiap dalam beberapa hari,kudengar akan ada ekspedisi besar ke wilayah luar dinding yang telah dipersiapkan. Dan prajurit baru yang bergabung pun juga akan mengikuti ekspedisi itu" Kata Erd saat suasana sedang tenang. Hampir semua anggota skuad Rivaille terkejut dengan berita ini, termasuk Hinata.

"Apakah itu benar, Erd? Bukankah itu terlalu terburu-buru?" tanya salah satu anggota skuad Rivaille pada Erd.

"Meski begitu, mereka telah berhasil mengatasi penyerangan para raksasa." Gunter berkomentar.

"Apakah itu benar, kapten?" tanya Petra kepada Levi.

"Strategi ekspedisi bukan urusanku itu adalah urusan Erwin. Dia selalu berpikiran beberapa langkah lebih maju dari kita" Jawab Levi.

"Memang benar situasi sekarang telah berubah. Di lain hal, kita kehilangan rute ekspedisi yang kita buat dengan mengorbankan banyak nyawa. Tapi, di sisi lain kita mendapatkan suatu harapan besar." Kata Erd yang memandang Eren dan Hinata. Semua orang pun juga melihat ke arah Eren dan Hinata dengan tatapan yang intens. Eren dan Hinata yang dipandangi pun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dengan mata lebar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Mereka kemudian saling pandang dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali ke anggota skuad Rivaille lainnya.

"Itu masih tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang raksasa, Eren?" Tanya Erd yang melihat ke arah Eren. Segera, semua perhatian diarahkan kembali kepada Eren.

"Ingatan saat aku menjadi raksasa tidaklah akurat. Itu seperti sedang bermimpi. Tapi, itu bisa terjadi jika aku menyakiti diriku." Jawabnya menjelaskan.

"Kalian semua sudah tahu kan, sekarang? Kalian tak akan mendapatkan hal baru darinya selain dari laporan yang tertulis. Yah, tapi itu tak akan menghentikannya. Kegilaannya denganmu akan membawa kematianmu juga, Eren." Kata Levi setelah mendengar jawaban Eren. Ia pun menyesap kopi dari cangkirnya.

"Siapa yang anda maksud?" tanya Eren kaget mendengar ucapan Levi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suatu bunyi yang cukup keras dari pintu di belakang Levi yang sepertinya didobrak dari luar. Semua orang mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah pintu itu. Setelah itu, Petra berdiri dan membukakan pintu. Dan masuklah Hanji Zoe yang merupakan orang yang mengakibatkan kegaduhan tadi.

"Selamat malam, para anggota skuad Rivaille." Sapanya setelah pintu terbuka.

"Aku adalah orang yang bertugas meneliti raksasa yang kami tangkap beberapa waktu lalu. Aku ke sini untuk menemaniku besok, Eren." Kata Hanji mengungkapkan tujuannya ke sana.

"Yang memberikan persetujuan di sini bukanlah aku. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk memutuskan apa yang harus kulakukan." Jawab Eren.

Hanji yang mendengarnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Levi.

"Levi, apa yang kau rencanakan untuk Eren besok?" tanyanya pada Levi.

"Membersihkan halaman." Jawabnya datar.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sudah diputuskan. Eren, mohon bantuannya besok." Kata Hanji sambil menggenggam tangan Eren.

"ba.. ba.. baik." Jawab Eren kaget. "Tapi, eksperimen seperti apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Eren setelahnya.

"Hei, sudahlah. Dim saja." Kata Aururo. Ia tidak mau harus mendengar cerita dari Hanji mengenai eksperimennya itu. Menurutnya, Hanji terlalu terobsesi pada para Titan itu dan ia sangat tidak menyukainya.

Melihat bahwa Eren dan Hinata penasaran, dan kopi mereka sudah habis, seluruh anggota skuad Rivaille pun bangkit, dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan hanya menyisakan Hanji, Eren, dan Hinata yang penasaran dengan Titan. Hanji pun duduk di kursi sebelah Eren yang sudah kosong.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menceritakannya. Aku akan memberitahumu eksperimen yang aku lakukan pada para Titan itu. Mereka kuberi nama Sony dan Bean. Sony adalah Titan berukuran 4 meter, sedangkan Bean berukuran 7 meter. Pertama, kami mencoba berkomunikasi dengan mereka, tetapi tidak berhasil." Jelas hanji. Hinata dan Eren mendengarkan dengan serius. Hanji pun menjelaskan eksperimennya dengan semangat sepanjang malam sampai pagi hari.

Eren dan Hinata tampak kelelahan dan mengantuk dengan lingkaran hitam tipis di sekitar mata mereka, sedangkan Hanji masih bersemangat dan terlihat bugar. Setelah Hanji berhenti sejenak untuk mendengar pendapat Eren, pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba dibuka secara paksa oleh seorang prajurit. Prajurit itu terlihat terburu-buru dan agak panik.

"Apa pemimpin Regu, Hanji ada di sini?" tanyanya.

Kaget, Hanji segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada prajurit itu.

"Bahan eksperimen kita telah terbunuh." Lanjutnya setelah melihat tatapan kaget Hanji.

Segera, Hanji, Eren, Hinata, dan prajurit tadi menuju ke tempat eksperimen menggunakan kuda dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setibanya di sana, Hanji menjerit sambil mencengkram rambutnya melihat kedua bahan eksperimennya hanya berupa tulang-belulang yang sedang munguap. Eren, Hinata, dan seluruh pasukan yang ada di sana hanya menatap Hanji dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Sementara itu, para anggota skuad Rivaille senior, Ard dan gunter membicarakan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan itu.

"Bukankah bahan percobaan itu sangat penting?" Tanya Gunter.

"Ya, pelakunya belu diketahui. Kedua raksasa itu terbunuh sebelum matahari terbit. Saat penjaga mengetahui perbuatan mereka, mereka pergi menggunkan peralatan manuver 3D."Jawab Erd.

"Jadi, perbuatan itu dilakukan oleh dua orang pelaku?" Tanya Guter lagi.

Sementara itu, Hanji masih menjerit dan menangis sambil mencengkram rambutnya. Eren yang berada di dekat Levi bertanya kepadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Ayo pergi, ini adalah wewenang dari Kepolisian. Kau juga ikut, Hinata." Kata Levi sambil berjalan pergi.

"Baik." Jawab Hinata yang segera mengikuti Levi.

"Baik.." Jawab Eren sambil melihat Levi yang berjalan pergi bersama Hinata, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah tulang Titan itu kembali.

Tiba-tiba, Erwin mendekatinya dari belakang dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Eren.

"Apa yang kau lihat di sana?" Bisik Erwin pada Eren.

Eren yang tidak mengerti melihat pada Erwin yang sedang melihat kedua Titan yang sedang menguap itu.

"Menurutmu siapa musuhnya?" Lanjut Erwin setelahnya.

Eren kembali terkaget dengan ucapan Erwin. Ia terus memandangi Erwin meminta penjelasan. Erwin yang menyadarinya memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian melihat ke arah eren.

"Maaf, tidak perlu dipikirkan." Katanya, sebelum mundur dan berjalan ke arah Levi dan Hinata yang sedang berhenti, menunggunya. Kemudian, mereka kembali berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Eren masih terus mengamati Erwin sambil memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Erwin tadi. Hinata yang mendengar pembicaraan antara Eren dan Erwin juga memikirkan perkataan Erwin, tetapi tetap diam sambil memikirkan jawaban dari perkataan Erwin kepada Eren tadi.

Malam harinya, pemeriksaan seluruh anggota pelatihan 104, teman seangkatan Eren menjalani pemeriksaan untuk mencari pelaku pembunuhan Titan percobaan milik Pasukan Pengintai, sekaligus pemeriksaan kelengkapan peralatan, dan pelantikan anggota baru dari setiap pasukan setelahnya. Jumlah kadet yang bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai sangat sedikit jika dibandingkan pasukan lain, tetapi mereka tetap bergabung dengan pasukan itu dengan keputusan yang sudah mereka buat.

Keesokan harinya, saat mereka sedang latihan, mereka bertemu kembali dengan Eren. Mereka bertegur sapa dan berbincang kecil sebelum mereka kembali dipanggil untuk berlatih. Hinata, yang juga merupakan anggota baru, akan berlatih bersama Levi saat itu, dan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Mereka mendengar Mikasa mengatakan akan memberi Levi pelajaran karena memukuli Eren saat di persidangan, tetapi mereka hanya dian tidak berkomentar. Mereka kemudian pergi dari tempat itu tanpa satupun dari Eren dan teman-temannya menyadari kehadiran mereka sebelumnya. Mereka pergi dan melanjutkan pelatihan mereka.

Seluruh anggota Pasukan Pengintai berlatih setiap hari. Mereka mempelajari strategi yang sudah dibuat oleh Erwin untuk digunakan saat ekspedisi dilakukan. Seluruh anggota pasukan yang akan mengikuti ekspedisi berlatih bersama tentang formasi tim dan sinyal-sinyal, kecuali skuad Levi yang berlatih berpisah dari yang lainnya, karena mereka merupakan skuad khusus.

Setelah sebulan berlatih, Pasukan Pengintai yang dipimpin oleh Erwin berangkat menuju lokasi yang menyimpan rahasia raksasa di shigashina dengan rute yang diambil dari Calanest menggunakan strategi yang sudah dibuat oleh Erwin dan berlatih secara teratur melakukan ekspedisi besar luar dinding ke-57.

Setelah gerbang terbuka, para anggota Pasukan Pengintai, yang akan mengikuti ekspedisi luar dinding berlari dengan menunggangi kuda mereka keluar dari wilayah dinding Rose dan memulai rencana ekspedisi ke luar dinding ke-57 mereka.

"Majulah!" seru Erwin yang berada di barisan paling depan, sekaligus memimpin seluruh pasukan keluar dari dinding menuju wilayah para Titan. Para pasukan pemberani itu pun berlari keluar dinding mengikuti komandan mereka.

* * *

Update baru. ini chapter 3 dari fanfic-ku ini. semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca ff buatanku ini. kalau berkenan kirimkan kritik dan sarannya. arigatou. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5: Ekspedisi Besar Luar Dinding**

Pasukan Pengintai bergerak dengan cepat segera setelah keluar dari dinding Rose, tempat yang masih merupakan wilayah aman, wilayah manusia dan memasuki wilayah para Titan. Segera setelah meninggalkan dinding, mereka langsung dapat melihat satu Titan berukuran 10 meter yang muncul dari bagian depan kiri dari pasukan. Hinata yang baru pertama kali melihat Titan cukup terkejut melihat bahwa raksasa itu memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti manusia yang telanjang tanpa menggunakan pakaian. Titan itu juga terlihat tidak memiliki alat kelamin dan memiliki ukuran tubuh yang tidak seimbang. Melihat ke samping, Levi yang berada satu tim dengan Hinata menjelaskan.

"Itulah yang disebut Titan. Kebanyakan dari mereka memangsa manusia, padahal mereka tidak memiliki sistem pencernaan dan tidak akan mati tanpa makanan dan minuman. Sampai sekarang belum diketahui dengan jelas apa maksud mereka memangsa manusia." Jelasnya dengan nada datar sambil memperhatikan Titan itu yang semakin mendekat.

Hinata yang mendengar penjelasan Levi hanya mengangguk dan bergumam pelan.

"Hai, aku mengerti, kapten. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya." Katanya kepada Levi sambil melihat Titan itu tanpa memandang ke arah Levi.

Levi yang mendengarnya hanya diam, sedangkan Eren yang mendengar percakapan mereka cukup terkejut, terutama setelah mendengar Levi menjelaskan perihal Titan kepada Hinata, anggota timnya dan merupakan seorang anggota Pasukan Pengintai. Padahal, Hinata seharusnya sudah mengetahui perihal Titan dan tahu resiko apa yang akan dihadapinya sebelum bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai. Tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak berkomentar dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setelah melihat kemunculan satu Titan yang berukuran cukup besar itu, pasukan pendukung dari Pasukan Pengintai yang tidak ikut dalam ekspedisi itu menghadapi Titan itu dan membunuhnya dengan menebas bagian belakang leher Titan tersebut. Hinata yang melihat Titan itu sudah tidak bergerak hanya mengangguk dan terus mengikuti pergerakan pasukan.

Setelah Titan tadi dibunuh dan pasukan yang mengikuti ekspedisi melewati kota tua yang sudah ditinggalkan setelah keluar dari dinding tadi, Erwin segera memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menempati bagian dari strategi yang sudah disusunnya.

"Pergi menuju formasi pemanduan panjang." Perintahnya. Para pasukan pun mulai berpencar dan menempati posisinya masing-masing. Baris depan akan menyebar, tetapi tetap dengan jarak yang dapat terlihat. Mikasa berada di barisan 3-3, yang merupakan penyampai informasi. Baris 5-tengah yang merupakan posisi tim Levi merupakan tim siaga, mereka berada di bagian tengah barisan, dan terletak agak belakang, sehingga posisi mereka merupakan posisi yang aman bila terjadi serangan. Baris 2-5 yang berada di dekat pinggir formasi juga merupakan penyampai informasi.

Setelah pasukan menyebar dan membentuk formasi yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, pasukan yang merupakan bagian terluar dari formasi akan memberikan sinyal dengan menembakkan asap merah jika mereka bertemu Titan, kemudian pasukan yang melihatnya akan menembakkan pistol dengan asap berwarna merah juga, lalu, setelah Erwin melihat sinyal tersebut, ia akan menembakkan sinyal asap berwarna hijau untuk mengubah rute yang diambil, dan menjauhi tempat Titan itu terlihat, sehingga dapat mengurangi kemungkinan bertempur dengan para Titan.

Armin yang berlari sendiri dengan seekor kuda cadangan merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Setelah asap merah ditembakkan, belum ada satu Titan pun yang terlihat. Setelah melihat sinyal asap merah yang sudah ditembakkan agak memudar, ia melihat ada sebuah sinyal berupa tembakkan asap berwarna hitam, tang merupakan tanda terlihatnya Titan abnormal. Titan abnormal sendiri adalah Titan yang lebih sering mengabaikan manusia, dari pada memakan manusia seperti para Titan pada umumnya.

Setelah melihat asap hitam itu, Armin segera menembakkan sinyal dengan warna asap yang sama, hitam. Setelah beberapa saat, Titan abnormal itu muncul keluar dari dalam hutan dan berlari melewati prajurit yang berada di dekatnya. Dua orang prajurit yang dilewati Titan itu mengejar dan kemudian membunuh Titan tersebut.

"Sys, kau capai lehernya, aku akan menghentikannya." Kata salah satu prajurit itu kepada temannya, yang bernama Ness. ia adalah kapten dalam regu tersebut.

"Oke." Balas temannya kepadanya.

Ness yang tadi memberi perintah meningkatkan kecepatan kudanya dan mendekati Titan tersebut. Setelah cukup dekat, ia memegang pedang baja dikedua lengannya dan berdiri di atas kudanya. Ia kemudian menembakkan 3D manuvernya ke arah kaki Titan tersebut dan menebas kakinya sehingga Titan itu terjatuh.

"Sekarang, Sys." Katanya setelah agak menjauh dari Titan yang sudah terjatuh itu. Temannya pun melompat ke bagian di atas leher belakang Titan tersebut dan menebasnya. Membunuhnya seketika. Setelah berhasil membunuh Titan tadi, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tetapi dari kejauhan, Armin melihat ada sesosok Titan lainnya yang berlari mendekat ke arah mereka. Titan itu bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Armin dan dua prajurit tersebut.

Setelah melihat tatapan Armin yang terlihat kaget ke arah belakang mereka, mereka pun menengok ke arah belakangnya.

"Lagi?" tanya Sys setelah melihat bahwa ada sesosok Titan yang kembali muncul dan berlari dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh sayap kanan?" tanya Ness menanggapi.

"Seandainya dia mengabaikan mereka dan langsung ke sini, pasti dia abnormal yang lain." Tanggap Sys kembali.

"Oh, baiklah. Sys, kita lakukan lagi." Kata Ness kembali.

"Ya." Balas Sys sambil menoleh ke arah Ness.

"Tapi kita sungguh tidak beruntung, harus menangani dua sekaligus." Kata Ness melanjutkan sedikit mengeluh.

"Kupikir dia adalah kelas 14 meter yang terakhir. Yang ini pasti kuat." Sambungnya sambil melihat ke arah Sys.

Saat mereka menengok ke arah belakang kembali, mereka dikejutkan melihat bahwa Titan itu sudah berada tepat di belakang mereka. Titan itu hampir menginjak mereka jika mereka tidak segera menghindar. Armin yang melihat bahwa Titan itu sudah semakin mendekat kembali menembakkan sinyal dengan asap berwarna hitam. Titan itu bergerak menuju ke arah Armin.

Ness yang melihatnya segera memberi perintah.

"Jangan biarkan dia mendekati Arlert." Serunya.

"Hai." Jawab Sys.

Sys kemudian menembakkan 3D manuvernya ke arah tengkuk Titan itu, hanya untuk tertangkap. Ness kemudian juga ikut mencoba menyerang Titan itu, hanya untuk dibanting dengan keras ke tanah. Menyebabkan ia tewas seketika. Armin yang melihatnya hanya terbelalak. Titan itu kemudian berhenti berlari sesaat setelah membubuh kedua prajurit tadi.

Titan itu kemudian kembali berlari ke arah Armin. Armin yang melihatnya kembali mendekat ke arahnya segera berlari menjauh menunggangi kudanya. Armin kemudian bergumam dalam pelariannya.

"Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Dia bukan abnormal, dia pintar. Seperti Titan Kolosal, atau Armored Titan, atau Eren. Manusia dalam tubuh Titan. Tapi siapa? Kenapa?" Gumamnya sambil berlari menjauhi Titan tersebut.

"Gawat, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku juga akan mati. Aku akan terbunuh." Lanjutnya setelah Titan itu semakin mendekat.

Ia kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada kuda cadangan yang dibawanya.

"Maju. Lari." Serunya setelah melepaskan kuda itu, hanya untuk melihat bahwa kudanya itu hampir terinjak Titan tersebut dan sedikit terpental.

Setelah itu, Titan yang sudah berada tepat di belakangnya itu mengangkat kakinya sedikit lebar, seperti akan menginjak Armin. Armin mendongak melihat ke atas, ke arah Titan tersebut. 'Dia.. tidak, mereka.. apa yang mereka inginkan?' pikirnya. Kemudian ia melihat Titan itu melompat ke arahnya, bersiap menginjaknya.

Sementara itu, di daerah prajurit di bagian sayap kanan, terlihat banyak sisa-sisa bagian tubuh manusia dan beberapa Titan yang berkumpul. Terlihat seorang prajurit masih hidup dan bergumam sementara sesosok Titan mengangkatnya. Bersiap untuk menikmati santapannya.

"Seseorang, katakanlah. Katakanlah bahwa pasukan sayap kanan telah dimusnahkan. Seorang Titan wanita membawa banyak pasukan Titan. Apa ada seseorang disana?" gumamnya sebelum dimakan oleh Titan yang mengangkatnya.

Kembali pada Armin yang akan diinjak oleh Titan wanita tadi, namun selamat dari injakkannya, hanya saja ia terpental dari kudanya karena guncangan dan menabrak kaki Titan itu. Ia kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung Pasukan Pengintai yang dikenakannya dan seluruh pasukan sebagai seragam. Ia berusaha berdiri, tetapi terhenti saat Titan itu berjongkok dan membuka tudungnya. Armin yang kaget dengan perilaku Titan itu mendongak dan melihat ke arah Titan wanita itu yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Titan itu memperhatikan Armin sesaat sebelum kemudian berdiri kembali. Ia kemudian kembali berlari meninggalkan Armin yang masih bertahan di posisinya menatap ke arahnya dengan kaget.

"Dia tidak ingin membunuhku? Kenapa? Dia membuka tudungku. Untuk.. untuk melihat wajahku." Gumamnya sambil memegang wajahnya.

"Armin." Panggil seseorang dari arah samping.

"Reiner." Balas Armin saat mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat orang yang telah memanggilnya. Ia menemukan seorang pria dengan badan agak besar berambut pirang datang ke arahnya dengan menunggangi kuda dan membawa seekor kuda kosong lainnya.

"Hei, kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Reiner setelah berhenti di dekat Armin.

"Kau takkan bisa kembali ke dinding kecuali dengan menunggangi kuda. Cepat." Lanjutnya.

"Hm." Jawab Armin sambil mengangguk sebelum berdiri. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan berlari ke arah Titan wanita yang tadi hampir membunuh Armin itu.

"Aku melihat sinyal pertanda abnormal. Apa dia yang berada di depan kita itu?" tanya Reiner setelah mereka berhasil menyusul Titan tadi dan berlari di belakangnya dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Dia bukan abnormal.. Dia adalah manusia dalam tubuh Titan."Jawab Armin menjelaskan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Reiner terkejut.

"Aa.. Tunggu sebentar, kita harus menyampaikan sinyal darurat." Kata Armin sambil mengambil pistol asap.

Tetapi, sebelum Armin sempat melakukannya, Jean datang dari arah belakang dan menembakkan sinyal asap sebelum Armin dapat melakukannya.

Armin dan Reiner mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah belakang, melihat Jean datang ke arah mereka.

"Tunggu, kurasa Jean sudah melakukannya." Kata Reiner sebelum Armin sempat menembakkan sinyal asap.

Mereka kemudian mendengar suara tembakkan kembali dan melihat ke arah kanan. Mereka melihat di sana terdapat banyak tembakkan sinyal asap.

"Dia datang dari sayap kanan. Apa seberbahaya inikah?" tanya Reiner yang melihat sinyal asap itu.

Jean yang sudah menyamakan posisinya agar sejajar dengan Armin dan Reiner kemudian berbicara.

"Sepertinya pasukan sayap kanan sudah dimusnahkan oleh para Titan, dengan jumlah yang besar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi ada banyak sekali yang cepat. Untuk saat ini kita harus lari. Karena menyerbu itu sudah tidak mungkin." Jelasnya memperingatkan.

"Kita telah kalah. Dan jika kita tidak hati-hati, kita juga akan hancur." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Titan itu datang dari arah yang sama." Kata Armin.

"Jangan-jangan.. Apakah dia yang memandu para Titan itu?" Serunya kaget.

"Dia?" tanya Jean setelah melihat Titan di depan mereka dengan nada bingung.

"Kenapa ada Titan disana? Abnormal?" Tanyanya lagi saat melihat Titan yang berlari di depan mereka itu.

"Tidak, tapi manusia dalam tubuh Titan. Seseorang dengan kemampuan yang sama dengan Eren." Jawab Armin.

"Apa?" tanya Jean kaget mendengar penjelasan Armin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Armin?" tanya Reiner setelahnya.

"Titan hanya memakan manusia, dan kita terbunuh dalam prosesnya. Membunuh kita bukanlah satu-satunya tujuan mereka. Tetapi saat Sys mencapai titik lemahnya, ia dihancurkan dan dibanting ke tanah. Dia lebih suka membunuhnya ketimbang memakannya. Sifatnya berbeda dengan Titan lain. Saat Titan Kolosal dan Titan Armor menghancurkan dinding, pasti dialah yang membawa pasukan Titan." Jelas Armin mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Tujuan mereka pastinya untuk menyerang seluruh umat manusia." Lanjutnya, kemudian terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak, mungkin tidak. Kurasa dia sedang mencari begitu orang yang dia cari adalah.. Mungkinkah dia mencari Eren?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Eren?" tanya Reiner setelah mendengar perkataan Armin.

"Eren bersama pasukan Levi yang berada di sayap kanan." Lanjutnya.

Armin dan Jean yang mendengarnya langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Reiner, kaget dengan perkataannya.

"Sayap kanan?" tanya Jean memastikan.

"Rencana yang mereka katakan padaku, Eren ditempatkan di sayap kiri." Kata Jean kembali.

"Aku justru diberitahu dia ada di garis depan kanan." Kata Armin ikut menanggapi.

"Tunggu, tidak mungkin dia ada di garis depan." Katanya lagi memberikan pendapat.

"Jadi, dimana dia?" tanya Reiner cukup penasaran.

"Pastinya di tempat teraman dalam formasi. Yang berarti di tengah atau tengah belakang." Jawab Armin menjelaskan.

"Armin, tidak ada waktu untuk berfikir. Peluru asap tidak dapat memastikan seberapa berbahayanya dia. Pada saat ini, kita harus mengabaikan perintah. Kalau tidak, formasinya akan kacau balau." Sela Jean sambil tetap berlari mengikuti dari arah belakang Titan wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Reiner kembali menanggapi.

"Dengan kata lain, sejauh ini kita masih bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kita mungkin bisa memberi waktu untuk mundur. Mungkin.. saja.." Jelas Jean.

Armin dan Reiner yang mendengar penjelasan Jean kembali sedikit terkejut.

"Um.. dia benar benar pintar. Untuknya, kita mungkin hanya serangga pengganggu. Dia hanya akan menginjak kita."kata Armin menanggapi.

"Benarkah? Haha.. Menakutkan sekali." Tanggap Jean kemudian.

"Oi. Apa kau benar-benar Jean? Jean yang kukenal hanya orang yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri." tanya Reiner yang merasa sikap Jean berbeda dengan yang biasanya.

"Jangan salah, aku hanya tidak mau menjadi tulang hangus seperti yang kulihat, yang akan membuatku kecewa." Katanya sambil mengingat hari pembakaran mayat dari korban Titan saat merebut kembali Distrik Trost.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Dan ini adalah pekerjaan yang kupilih. Bantu aku." Katanya sedikit berteriak.

Armin yang melihat Jean yang seperti itu menelan ludah. Ia terkejut akan reaksi Jean yang berbeda dari biasanya itu. Ia kemudian mengenakan kembali tudungnya.

"Gunakan tudungmu, cepatlah, jadi wajahmu tidak terlihat olehnya. Kurasa, dia tidak akan membunuh kita sebelum tahu siapa kita." Kata Armin menjelaskan setelah mendapat tampilan bingung di wajah Jean.

"Oh, kau yakin kalau dia mengira kita adalah Eren, dia tidak akan membunuh kita? Yah, setidaknya aku lebih tenang. Berdoa saja dia memiliki penglihatan yang buruk." Kata Reiner menanggapi sambil mengenakan tudungnya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Armin, kau itu selalu memikirkan Eren yang membuatku sedikit jijik. Tapi kupikir itulah yang terbaik." Kata Jean sebelum mengenakan tudungnya juga.

Mereka bertiga kemudian mempercepat pacu pada kuda mereka sehingga mereka dapat menyamai kecepatan Titan wanita yang tadi sudah berada di depan itu. Titan itu berlari lebih lambat dari kecepatannya tadi. Jean yang merasa bahwa itu adalah kesempatan untuk menyerang, menembakkan tali peralatan manuver 3D nya ke arah kaki Titan itu. Tetapi Titan wanita itu sudah terlebih dahulu melihat Jean dan berhasil menghindar. Titan itu kemudian mengibaskan tangannya menciptakan angin cukup kencang untuk membuka tudung Jean yang sedang berada di tanah. Kemudian, Titan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Armin yang berada di dekatnya. Ia mengayunkan tangannya dan melempar kuda yang Armin tunggangi, sedangkan Armin sedikit terpental dan jatuh di tanah. Jean yang melihatnya segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah Armin. Ia menembakkan alat manuver 3D nya dan mengenai bagian pundak kanan Titan itu, kemudian mengaktifkan pendorong gas untuk meningkatkan kecepatan dan Armin beserta mendekati Titan wanita tersebut.

"Armin." Serunya.

Titan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya setelah merasakan sesuatu menusuk tubuhnya. Ia kemudian bergerak memutar tubuhnya dan menghentakkan kaki agak keras. Cukup untuk melepas kait manuver 3D milik Jean yang menempel di tubuhnya. Melihat bahwa pengait peralatan manuver 3D nya terlepas, Jean kembali menembakkan pengait lainnya, dan berhasil menancap di bagian bawah pinggulnya. Titan itu kemudian kembali agak memutar tubuhnya dan berniat menyerang Jean dengan tangannya. Jean berhasil menghindar dan mencoba pergi ke arah belakang Titan itu dari jarak dekat, mencoba untuk memotong tengkuk Titan itu untuk membunuhnya. Titan wanita yang melihat bahwaa Jean sudah berada di belakangnya dan dapat membunuhnya segera menutupi titik lemahnya dengan satu tangan. Jean yang melihatnya cukup kaget dan hanya bisa menjaga agar tetap berada di belakang tubuh Titan itu.

"Jean." Teriak Reiner yang melihat usaha Jean.

Jean yang masih berada di udara tidak bisa mendarat. Titan wanita yang melihat kesempatan untuk menyerang itu mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk mengayunkannya ke arah Jean, untuk membunuhnya.

"Jean. Balaskan dendam mereka yang telah mati." Teriak Armin yang sedang berusaha berdiri sambil menunduk.

Tanpa disangka, Titan itu menghentikan ayunan lengannya untuk memukul Jean. Jean yang melihat pukulan Titan itu terhenti kembali dibuat kaget.

"Dia adalah.. Dialah yang membunuh semuanya. Dialah yang menghabisi sayap kanan. Balaskan dendaam mereka." Teriak Armin lagi yang masih terduduk di tanah sambil sedikit mendongak.

Titan itu hanya diam sambil tetap melindungi leher belakangnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Jean kemudian mendarat setelah cukup dekat dengan tanah dan mendarat di samping sebuah pohon. Ia kemudian sedikit bersembunyi di balik pohon itu. Suara langkah kuda mengalihkan perhatiannya dan ia melihat Reiner yang menunggangi kudanya dan memegang pedang baja dan penembak kait peralatan manuver 3D nya. Siap untuk menyerang.

"Dia membunuh melihat tubuhnya di telapak kakinya." Lanjut Armin memandang Titan itu.

Reiner yang sudah berada di dekat Titan itu menembakkan manuver 3D nya dan bergegas langsung ke arah belakang lehernya. Titan itu hanya menatapnya, kemudian, setelah Reiner tepat di samping kepalanya, ia menangkap Reiner dengan tangannya yang bebas. Titan itu kemudian melepas tengkuknya dan menekan dan meremas Reiner, berusaha menghancurkannya. Reiner kemudian tertutup sepenuhnya di genggaman tangan Titan tersebut dan terlihat darah yang muncrat darinya. Jean dan Armin menatap shock kejadian itu, hanya untuk melihat Reiner berhasil keluar dari cengkraman Titan itu dan memotong jari-jarinya dengan darah Titan yang menempel di dahinya yang segera menguap. Ia kemudian kembali menuju ke arah belakang Titan itu dan mengambil Armin yang berada di dekat Titan tersebut. Ia kemudian berlari menjauhi Titan yang masih terdiam itu sambil membawa Armin mengejar ketinggalannya dari Jean yang beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kita memberi banyak waktu, kan? Maka cepat pergi dari tempat bukan pemakan manusia, maka ia tidak akan mengejar kita." katanya sambil berlari.

Titan itu kemudian berdiri kembali dan berlari ke arah yang berbeda dengan Reiner dan Armin beserta Jean.

"Lihat, si wanita besar itu memutuskan untuk pulang." Kata reiner saat melihat Titan itu tidak mengejar mereka.

Armin yang berada dalam gendongan Reiner kaget melihat arah yang dituju Titan itu.

"'Tidak, kenapa? Dia langsung menuju belakang tengah.. dia.. langsung menuju Eren.'pikirnya.

Titan itu terus berlari ke berlawanan dari Reiner, Armin dan Jean. Sementara Reiner, Armin dan Jean berlari menjauh dan berlindung di dekat pepohonan agar tertutupi dari Titan lain jika kebetulan ada yang lewaat. Kuda milik Reiner kemudian menghampiri merekaa, sedangkan Jean masih mencoba memanggil kudanya dengan bersiul. Sementara itu, Reiner sedang membalut kepala Armin yang berdarah setelah terjatuh tadi.

"Harus ada seseorang yang ditinggalkan disini." Kata Reiner setelah selesai membalut kepala Arrmin.

Jean yang mendengarnya tersentak dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Reiner.

"Tunggu, menurut formasi,kita seharusnya berada di dekat beberapa pasukan, mungkin kita dapat menggunakan sinyal darurat agar mereka datang." Kata Armin menyarankan.

Jean pun segera menembakkan sinyal asap berwarna ungu yang merupakan sinyal darurat.

"Aku tidak yakin mereka akan repot-repot datang membantu kita."kata Jean setelahnya

"Kita akan menunggu tiga menit kedepan." Kata Reiner memberi solusi.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan tinggal, tetapi aku ingin kalian menyampaikan informasi yang aku ini kepada komandan Erwin." Kata Armin tersentak dan memperhatikan Armin.

Sedangkan Jean melihat ada beberapa sosok yang mendekat. Ia berusaha membentuk teropong dari tangannya agar penglihatannya lebih terfokus dan jelas. Setelah melihat sosok itu yang merupakan seseorang dengan membawa dua buah kuda kosong, Jean memberi tahu mereka.

"Oi, Armin. Sepertinya kau bisa memberitahu informasi itu sendiri. Ada seseorang yang mendekat, dan dia membawa dua kuda kosong bersamanya." Kata Jean.

Armin dan Reiner pun melihat ke arah pandangan Jean dan melihat sosok itu. Semakin lama, sosok itu semakin mendekat dan mereka dapat mengenali sosok itu.

"Bukankah itu.. Christa?" gumam Jean.

"Minna, daijoubu?" tanya Christa setelah mendekati mereka.

"Bukankah ini kudaku?" tanya Jeaan setelah melihat kudanya kembali bersama Christa.

"Kuda itu terlihat ketakukat dan berlari ke arahku." Jelas Christa.

"Apa kalian bertarung dengan Titan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ia kemudian melihat Armin dan menyadari bahwa ada perban yang melilit kepalanya.

"Armin, perban dikepalamu itu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Hm. Begitulah." Jawabnya.

"Syukurlah kau bersedia memutar dan memeriksa sinyal asap yang kami berikan." Kata Reiner berterima kasih.

"Kebetulan saja aku berada di dekat kalian, dan kuda Jean mengarah ke arahku." Jelas Christa.

"Sepertinya kuda itu menyukaimu karena kau memiliki aura yang baik. Kami terselamatkan." Kata Reiner menanggapi.

"Tapi, syukurlah. Kalian selamat." Balasnya.

"Baiklah, kita harus segera kembali ke formasi." Katanya lagi.

"Benar sekali, perintah mundur seharusnya segera dilakukan." Tanggap Jean.

Mereka pun memacu kuda mereka dan kembali kefoormasi. Tetapi mereka terkejut saat melihat bahwa perintah yang diambil hanya pergantian rute, bukan untuk mundur. Mereka kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan mengikuti instruksi yang ada.

Sementara itu, Levi yang melihat sinyal hijau memberikan perintah.

"Auruo, tembakkan sinyal." Perintahnya.

"Baik." Jawab Auruo.

Ia segera menembakkan sinyal asapberwarna hijau seperti pasukan lainnya. Sementara itu,Eren dan Hinata yang melihat sinyal itu merasakan perubahan formasi dari yang sebelumnya. Setelah itu, ada seorang praurit mendekat menunggangi kudanya memberikan laopran.

"Lapor. Melaporkan korban jiwa. Pasukan sayap kanan telah dihancurkan. Untuk selanjutnyya, kita akan maju tanpa pasukan sayap kanan. Tolong sampaikan pada pasukan bagian kiri." Lapornya.

Hinata dan Eren yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget dan melebarkan matanya. Sementara Levi memerintahkan Petra untuk memberikan informasi tersebut. Setelah Petra pergi, mereka melihat sinyal asap berwarna hitam yang berarti kemunculan Titan Abnormal dari arah kanan. Levi segera memerintahkan Eren untuk memberi sinyal dengan tembakkan asap dengan warna yang sama, hitam.

* * *

Tadaa. Chapter 4 update. Chapter 4 ini copy an persis dari salah satu episode di anime SnK, tapi ada sedikit pemotongan sama editan supaya lebih saran dan Kritiknya jika berkenan. Hope you like it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****Keputusan Eren**

Sementara sedang menuju ke arah Eren dan skuad Levi, Titan wanita yang merupakan manusia dalam tubuh Titan menurut perkiraan Armin itu berhadapan dengan beberapa regu dari Pasukan Pengintai berada di bagian luar formasi. Mereka mencoba mengalahkan dan membunuh Titan itu yang telah banyak membunuh dan merenggut nyawa teman mereka. Tetapi usaha mereka tidak membuahkan hasil seperti yang mereka harapkan. Mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan Titan yang cerdas dan kuat itu, malah nyawa merekalah yang melayang.

Pasukan Pengintai yang masih selamat terus melanjutkan misi mereka atas perintah Erwin. Mereka terus melaju ke arah barat atas perintahnya. Mereka terus melaju sampai mereka akhirnya melihat sebuah hutan dengan pohon-pohon yang berukuran sangat besar dan sangat tinggi. Hutan itu disebut Hutan Pohon Raksasa. Pohon-pohon di hutan itu memiliki tinggi rata-rata sekitar 80 meter, dan jarak antar pohon saling berdekatan, tidak terlalu jauh. Membuat hutan itu terlihat sangat lebat dan menyeramkan dari luar area hutan itu.

Erwin yang merupakan pemimpin dalam ekspedisi itu sudah berada di dekat Hutan Pohon Raksasa tadi. Ia terus melaju ke arah sana.

"Sepertinya tempat ini merupakan tempat para raksasa." Katanya sambil melihat ke arah hutan itu sementara ia semakin mendekatinya.

"Kitakan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan." Lanjutnya.

"Hanya tempat inilah yang bisa kita lewati." Katanya lagi sebelum ia dan skuadnya memasuki hutan itu.

"Sampaikan perintahku ke pasukan di belakang kita. Hanya pasukan bagian tengah yang termasuk dalam kereta suplai yang masuk jalur ini." Perintahnya setelah melewati pintu masuk hutan itu.

"Baik." Segera, dua orang anggota skuad yang dipimpin Erwin itu berbelok dan menyampaikan perintah tersebut.

Setelah perintah diberikan, terlihat pasukan bagian tengah dan suplai memasuki hutan, sedangkan pasukan lainnya dialihkan berjalan mengelilingi hutan itu. Seluruh pasukan yang tidak memasuki hutan dan mengelilinginya berhenti setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari pintu masuk hutan itu.

"Kalian semua, berhenti." Seru kapten dari skuad anggota baru yang merupakan teman seangkatan Eren yang mengambil rute mengelilingi hutan.

Armin dan Jean yang sedang mengobrol cukup kaget dengan perintah itu. Seluruh anggota skuad itu pun berhenti dan mengikatkan kuda mereka di pohon terdekat setelahnya. Mereka kemudian dikumpulkan untuk diberi sebuah perintah.

"Kalian para anak baru, dengarkan baik-baik." Kata kapten mereka.

"Mulai dari sini, kita akan mempraktekkan latihan pertahanan. Kalian akan bertindak sesuai instruksi." Katanya melanjutkan.

"Jika ada Titan berusaha memasuki hutan, jatuhkan mereka." Perintahnya tegas.

"A, ah.. Ano, kapten, berapa lama kita.." Seru Jean yang kemudian dipotong oleh kapten mereka.

"Diam dan laksanakan perintah." Potong kapten itu.

Ia kemudian menggunakan peralatan manuver 3D nya dan menaiki pohon di hutan itu. Mendarat di cabang terbawah salah satu pohon besar itu, meninggalkan bawahannya yang masih terbengong karena terkejut atas perlakuannya di tanah di bawah.

"Yang benar saja. Kenapa seperti itu?" Tanya Jean setelah tersadar dari kekagetannya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya karena tidak tahu jawabannya, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik ke salah satu pohon dan berdiri di salah satu cabangnya mengikuti perintah kapten mereka.

Sementara itu, Connie dan Mikasa yang juga termasuk pasukan yang bertugas mengelilingi pohon dengan arah yang berbeda dengan kelompok Jean, sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil terus mengelilingi hutan karena belum ada perintah lainnya.

"He.. hei, sepertinya hanya pasukan tengah saja yang memasuki hutan. Akan jadi seperti apa formasinya?" tanya Connie pada Mikasa yang berlari menunggangi kudanya tepat di sampingnya.

"Sudah tidak ada formasi lagi." Jawab Mikasa pada Connie.

"Karena kita bagian sayap tidak diperintahkan masuk ke dalam hutan, dan kita mengitari hutan. Formasi untuk memprediksi musuh sudah tidak ada lagi." Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Tapi kenapa tidak memerintahkan saja seluruh pasukan untuk menghindari hutan?" tanya Connie cukup bingung dengan perintah yang di keluarkan.

"Apakah komandan Erwin salah membaca peta atau semacamnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita meninggalkan jalur utama dan berada di sini." Jawab Mikasa.

Setelahnya, kelompok Mikasa juga mendapat perintah yang sama dengan kelompok Armin. Mereka semua menunggu di atas pohon dan menghentikan para Titan yang berusaha memasuki hutan. Titan pertama yang muncul terlihat menuju ke arah kelompok Armin. Titan itu merupakan Titan berukuran 5 meter. Mereka membiarkan Titan itu karena tidak berusaha memasuki hutan. Titan itu malah berusaha menggapai salah satu dari mereka dan memangsa mereka yang sia-sia karena tingginya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mencapai tempat para pasukan lama, semakin banyak Titan yang mendekat, dari yang berukuran kecil, hingga yang berukuran besar. Mereka semua mencoba untuk meraih dan memakan anggota pasukan yang hanya berakhir sia-sia juga. Tinggi mereka tetap menjadi faktor yang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk melakukannya.

Sementara itu, di dalam hutan, Eren yang berada di skud Rivaille memanggil kaptennya itu. Mencoba untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Kapten.. Kapten Levi." Panggil Eren.

"Apa?" Balas Levi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'apa'?" tanya Eren.

"Kita tidak bisa apa-apa di sini. Bagaimana kita bisa memprediksi musuh jika hanya kita yang masuk ke dalam? Aku pun merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat dari arah kanan. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa melindungi kereta suplai jika kita dalam kondisi seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jangan mengocehkan hal itu. Kita memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi." Kata Levi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

Eren yang mendengarnya terkejut. Ia mengambil nafas gemetar dan kembali bertanya.

"Ta.. tapi, kenapa?" tanya Eren, lagi.

"Lihatlah di sekitarmu, Eren. Pohon-pohon besar yang sangat mengganggu itu adalah tempat terbaik bagi kita melakukan Manuver 3 dimensi. Lalu, paksa otakmu yang bodoh itu berpikir jika kau tidak ingin mati." Jawab Levi sekaligus menyindir Eren.

"Baik." Jawab Eren tegas.

Ia pun memikirkan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sedang terjadi, tanpa menyadari bahwa Hinata terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Hinata sebenarnya sama bingungnya dengan Eren, tapi ia lebih lihai menyembunyikannya. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang Eren katakan mendekat dari arah kanan mereka. Tetapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia hanya terus berlari menunggangi kudanya mengikuti Levi yang memimpin jalan. Ia tidak terbiasa mengungkapkan pendapatnya dan ia sedang tidak ingin melakukannya juga, jadi ia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan pembicaraan antara Eren dan Levi tadi.

Eren berpikir jika hal seperti ini sudah diberitahukan pada para anggota senior sebelumnya dan mereka pasti sudah memahami kondisi ini. Mereka tidak memberitahunya karena mereka tidak mau memanjakannya hanya karena ia adalah anggota baru di Pasukan Pengintai. Akan tetapi, ia di kagetkan saat ia menengok dan melihat para seniornya memiliki kepanikan di wajah mereka, membuatnya tegang dan bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

'Apa tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui tentang perubahan rute ini sebelumnya? Jangan-jangan, bahkan kopral muda Rivaille tidak tahu menahu mengenai perubahan rute ini?' pikirnya panik sambil melihat ke arah Levi yang berada di depan, memimpin jalan.

Saat sedang berlari, terlihat sinyal asap berwarna hitam di tembakan dari arah belakang skuad Rivaille.

"Asap hitam?" tanya Gunter kaget.

"Sinyal itu berasal dari arah belakang kita." Jawab Erd.

"Ada sesuatu dari arah kanan belakang kita?" tanya Erd kemudian.

"Kalian, bersiaplah dengan pedang kalian." Perintah Levi.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang mendekat." Lanjutnya setelah mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menggenggamnya.

Seluruh anggota dalam skuad Rivaille tegang, menunggu sesuatu itu akan muncul menampakkan dirinya. Hinata sengaja tidak menggunakan byakugannya. Saat ini, ia harus menyimpan chakranya untuk keadaan terdesak.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang mereka, muncul seorang anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang sedang memegang pedangnya dan terbang mundur mengarah kearah mereka. Setelah itu, muncul Titan wanita yang sebelumnya pernah melawan Armin, Jean,dan Reiner dari balik pohon dan menampar prajurit tadi dengan tangannya yang besar hingga terpental dan menumbuk pohon, membunuhnya seketika karena kekuatan dorongannya itu. Titan wanita itu kemudian berlari kearah Eren dan mengejar skuad rivaille. Seluruh anggota skuad terkejut dan membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Terus maju." Kata Levi tegas.

Sementara itu, Titan wanita tadi meningkatkan kecepatannya dan saat sudah sejajar dengan Eren, ia melompat ke samping dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, berusaha menangkap Eren.

"Uaaahh.." Kata Eren panik setelah hampir tertangkap Titan wanita itu.

Titan itu sedikit terpeleset setelah melompat, tapi dapat segera menyeimbangkan posisinya dan kembali berlari mengejar Eren. Titan itu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat yang melihatnya terkejut dan menjadi panik.

"Cepat sekali. Di dalam hutan seperti ini dia bisa berlari secepat itu. Dia bisa mengejar kita." Kata Gunter terkejut melihat Titan itu semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"Kapten, kita harus menggunakan manuver 3D." Teriak Petra panik kepada Levi.

Levi yang di teriaki hanya melihat ke arah Titan itu tanpa menjawab ucapan Petra.

"Kapten." Teriak Petra lagi.

Tiba-tiba, muncul dua orang anggota Pasukan Pengintai dari arah berusaha menyerang dan mengalahkan Titan wanita yang mengejar skuad Rivaille itu.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan kau lolos." Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka segera menembakkan pengait manuver 3D nya ke arah belakang leher Titan itu, yang dapat dihindarinya dengan menggeser kepalanya. Titan itu kemudian menangkap tali yang mengikat pengait manuver 3D pasukan itu dan menariknya ke depan, membawa prajurit itu ke arahnya. Titan itu kemudian menggencet prajurit itu ke pohon dengan badannya, membunuh prajurit itu. Kemudian mengejar prajurit yang tadi datang bersama prajurit yang sudah dibunuhnya itu yang sedang berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Titan itu menarik tali pengait manuver 3D dari prajurit yang berusaha melarikan diri itu dan menariknya ke arahnya seperti yang dilakukannya pada prajurit sebelumnya. Ia kemudian meninju badan prajurit yang datang ke arahnya itu dengan tangannya, membunuh prajurit itu karena kekuatan pukulannya. Tubuh prajurit itu dibiarkan jatuh ke tanah setelahnya oleh Titan wanita itu.

Titan itu kemudian kembali berlari dan mengejar skuad Rivaille yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh darinya. Petra yang menyaksikan pembunuhan kedua prajurit tadi kembali berteriak pada Levi.

"Kapten, beri kami perintah." Teriaknya dengan nada panik dan putus asa.

"Biarkan kami melakukannya. Dia sangat berbahaya. Kita harus melakukannya." Kata Aururo yang juga panik mendukung Petra.

"Akan kubuat dia menjadi daging cincang." Kata Erd yang sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya setelah Aururo berteriak panik seperti tadi.

Levi hanya tetap diam tidak memberikan perintah atau menjawab anggota skuadnya dan terus memimpin mereka melaju melintasi hutan itu ke depan.

'Jangan bodoh. Kita hanya akan bunuh diri jika melakukannya. Pasukan yang baru saja melindungi kita adalah prajurit terlatih untuk membunuh Titan.' Pikir Eren setelah mendengar perkataan para senpainya dan kembali melihat kearah Titan wanita yang sudah semakin dekat dengan mereka itu.

'Jadi, seperti inilah dunia ini? Orang-orang harus berjuang melawan makhluk raksasa yang mereka sebut Titan itu yang tanpa ragu dan dengan mudah dapat membunuh mereka.' Pikir Hinata yang menyaksikan kejadian pembunuhan kedua prajurit tadi.

"Kapten." Teriak Petra kembali setelah perkataan mereka tadi tidak di jawab oleh Levi.

"Tolong segera beri kami perintah." Lanjut Gunter.

"Jika seperti ini terus, kita akan di mangsanya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghentikannya. Untuk alasan itulah kita masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Bukan begitu, kapten?" Sambung Erd juga dengan nada panik.

"Kapten, beri kami perintah." Teriak Gunter setelah pernyataan mereka tadi tidak dijawab oleh Levi.

Levi terus melaju ke berpikir sesaat,ia menengok ke belakang dan memberi perintah.

"Kalian semua, tutup telinga." Perintahnya.

Para anggota skuadnya kaget dengan perintah yang diberikan Levi. Mereka tidak mengira perintah seperti itulah yang diberikan oleh kapten mereka itu. Mereka hanya terbengong dan menatap kapten mereka. Levi yang ditatap hanya diam dan kembali menghadap ke arah depan. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya ke atas. Ia mengokangnya, kemudian menembakkannya. Setelah pistol di tembakkan, suara nyaring memekakkan telinga yang keluar. Seluruh pasukan telah menutup telinga mereka, sehingga suara yang di keluarkannya sudah agak teredam. Tapi, Hinata yang memang memiliki pendengaran lebih tajam karena pelatihannya sebagai ninja membuatnya mendengar suara yang ditembakan sangat keras, sehingga membuat telinganya agak sakit dan sedikit berdengung.

"Aa.. ah." Katanya sambil menutup dan mengusap telinganya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Eren yang mendengar rintihan Hinata.

"Ahh, ya. Telingaku hanya sedikit sakit karena suara tembakan itu. Suara itu sangat kencang." Katanya menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

"Itu peledak suara?" tanya Eren pada Levi setelahnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa misi kalian di sini? Berpesta kepanikan dan kehilangan fokus seperti itu?" tanya Levi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

"Misi kita bukan seperti itu. Misi kita di sini adalah memastikan bocah tidak berguna sepertimu tidak terluka sedikitpun. Meskipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawa." Lanjutnya, menjelaskan pada Eren.

"Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang tetap maju ke depan. Mengerti?" tanyanya kemudian pada pasukannya.

"Baik." Jawab Petra mewakili semuanya.

Eren yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut.

"Tetap berkuda seperti ini? Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?" tanya Eren kurang setuju.

"Ditambah lagi, dia pasti akan segera menyusul kita." Lanjutnya sambil menengok ke belakang, melihat Titan wanita yang mengejar mereka itu.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa pasukan bantuan kembali datang dan mencoba menghentikan Titan itu. Eren yang melihatnya kembali terkejut.

"Pasukan bala bantuan lagi? Kita harus membantu mereka, kita mungkin saja bisa menghentikannya." Serunya setelahnya.

"Eren. Berfokuslah ke depan." Kata Gunter mengingatkan.

"Gunter-san?"tanya Eren terkejut.

"Berhentilah merengek. Stabilkan kecepatan lari kudamu." Kata Erd pada Eren setelahnya.

"Kenapa? Kalau bukan pasukan Rivaille, siapa yang akan menghentikannya?" tanya Eren kembali mencoba berdebat.

Dari arah belakang, terlihat Titan itu kembali membunuh para pasukan bantuan. Eren yang mendengar teriakan para prajurit itu kembali bersuara.

"Ada korban jiwa lagi. Jika kita mau, kita bisa membantunya." Katanya lagi.

Tidak ada yang menjawab perkataan Eren. Mereka semua tetap berfokus ke arah depan. Hinata tetap melihat ke depan meskipun ia sedikit setuju dengan Eren. Jika mereka bergabung bersama, mereka akan lebih mudah mengalahkan Titan itu, tapi ia tetap mengikuti perintah. Ia yakin jika Levi sudah memiliki sebuah rencana jika mereka berhasil terkejar.

Di belakang mereka, Eren melihat seorang prajurit pasukan bantuan yang tersisa mencoba bertarung sendirian melawan Titan wanita itu. Ia pun kembali berteriak.

"Masih ada seseorang yang bertarung sendirian. Jika kita melakukannya sekarang, masih ada waktu." Teriaknya.

"Eren." Kata Petra cukup keras.

"Tetaplah berfokus ke depan." Katanya mencoba menenangkan Eren.

"Apa kau menyuruhku menutup mata melihat pertarungan menyedihkan di belakang? Apa kau menyuruhku membiarkan teman-temanku mati dan melarikan diri sendiri?" seru Eren marah setelah mendengar perkataan Petra.

"Ya, kau benar sekali. Turuti perintah kapten." Jawab Petra tegas.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan meninggalkan mereka terbunuh di belakang. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa diperintahkan membiarkan mereka terbunuh begitu saja." Sanggah Eren tidak terima.

"Perintah kapten adalah sesuatu yang tidak perlu di jelaskan. Kau tidak mengerti karena kupingmu masih tuli. Mengertilah lalu diam dan tetap maju ke depan." Kata Aururo pada Eren.

Eren yang cuku terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Aururo itu. Ia kemudian mengerutkan alisnya , ia tersentak setelah melihat ke arah tangannya.

'Ah.. tidak. Bukankah aku bisa bertarung sendirian?' pikirnya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan mengingat pertarungannya saat berubah menjadi Titan waktu itu.

'Kenapa aku masih mengandalkan kekuatan manusiaku? Aku sendiri sudah cukup untuk bertarung dengannya.' Pikirnya lagi sambil mendekatkan tangannya itu ke arah mulutnya.

Ia kemudian terdiam sejenak dan membuka mulutnya, ingin menggigit tangannya agar dapat berubah menjadi Titan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Eren?" Tanya Petra, cukup untuk menghentikan Eren dari menggigit tangannya dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau boleh melakukannya saat nyawamu benar-benar dalam bahaya. Kau sudah berjanji pada kami, kan?" Lanjutnya mencoba menghentikan Eren.

Eren terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali akan menggigit tangannya. Petra yang melihatnya kembali memanggil Eren.

"Eren?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Kau tidaklah salah jika melakukannya." Kata Levi menyelak perdebatan mereka.

Eren dan Petra terkejut dengan perkataan Levi yang membenarkan tindakan Eren yang ingin menggunakan kekuatan Titan nya saat itu.

"Jika kau ingin melakukannya, lakukan saja. Yang kutahu, dia meemanglah monster. Aku menyebutnya monster bukan karena kekuatan raksasanya. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat dia menahannya, tidak peduli seberapa kuat kurungan yang memenjarakannya, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memaksanya untuk mempercayai kalian." Lanjut Levi.

"Eren, yang membedakan arah pengambilan keputusanmu dengan kami adalah pengalaman masa lalu kita. Tapi, kau tidak perlu bergantung pada keputusan seperti itu. Buatlah keputusan. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Atau percaya padaku dan Pasukan Pengintai. Aku tidak tahu mana yang harus kau pilih. Aku tidak pernah menyarankanmu memilihnya. Tidak peduli keputusan mana yang akan kau ambil, tidak akan ada yang tahu yang mana yang benar. Tapi, satu hal yag perlu kau ketahui. Kau harus percaya bahwa keputusaan yang kau ambil tidak kau sesali nantinya." Kata Levi melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

Eren kembali terkejut dengan kalimat panjang yang Levi ucapkan pun perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama skuad Riville. Tapi, setelah ia melihat ke belakang dan masih ada pasukan bantuan yang mengganggu Titan itu, ia kembali akan menggigit tangannya sebelum dihentikan Petra.

"Eren, percayalah pada kami." Katanya.

Eren memikirkan keputusan yang akan di ambilnya. Ia memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang sudah di alaminya dengan skuad Rivaille, ia terseret dalam arus kenangannya, sampai suara Levi menyadarkannya.

"Eren, terlalu lama. Cepat putuskan." Serunya.

Eren memejamkan mata sejenak dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan tetap maju ke depan." Teriknya kencang, mengejutkan semua orang dengan volume suaranya.

Titan itu kemudian berhasil membunuh prajurit yang tersisa tadi dengan menabrakkannya ke pohon dengan keras. Ia kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti pose seorang atlit sepeda mengendarai sepedanya dan berlari dengan kecepatan yang semakin cepat.

"Musuh mempercepat larinya." Teriak Gunter memperingatkan.

"Terus maju. Terus maju dengan kecepatan penuh. " Kata Levi memberi perintah.

Mereka terus maju dengan kecepatan penuh mereka, sampai mereka melewati tempat pemasangan perangkap. Mereka berhasil melewati perangkap itu, sebelum Titan tu menangkap mereka. Mereka semua berhenti setelah melewati perangkap itu, membuat Titan itu juga berhenti. Mereka terkejut melihat perangkap yang sudah disediakan itu dengan mata lebar. Titan itu juga melaakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada kumpulan alat perangkap itu. Erwin yang berada di cabang salah satu pohon memberi perintah setelah melihat musuh yang mereka incar sudah dalam posisi yang tepat untuk di serang.

"Tembak." Perintahnya sambil berteriak.

Segera, seluruh pasukan yang menjaga perangkap itu mengaktifkan perangkap mereka, menimbulkan suara yang dapat di dengar oleh pasukan yang berada di pinggir hutan, tempat Armin, Mikasa, dan yang lainnya. Alat-alat berupa tali dengan ujung tombak yang memiliki pengait seperti pada alat manuver 3D mereka ditembakkan ke arah Titan itu. Menembus tubuhnya dan menjebaknya di sana. Titan itu melindungi bagian belakang lehernya untuk menghindari tembakan yang sangat banyak itu mengenai area itu agar tidak terbunuh.

Titan itu terjebak di sana sementara skuad Rivaille kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan menjauh dari tempat Titan itu terjebak.

* * *

Sekian Chapter 5 nya. maaf terlalu lama updatenya. lagi banyak tugas dan belum berhenti sampai setelah UAS. semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. terima kasih bagi yang masih bersedia membaca ff ini. mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk meningkatkan kualitas tulisanku berikutnya. terima kasih. :)


End file.
